Deep Blue Project
by Deep Nerd
Summary: "I get it now. They were injecting us with small amounts of Mew Aqua so our bodies can accept the original. But my friend…. Their body rejected it. Their body can't handle the powers, the purity. That's why the white coats need more people. More children. Tears stream down my face as I am held, watching my friend die. And I can't do anything about it." One shot about Deep Blue.


I never had a mother. Or I never considered her my mother. She just happened to give birth to me and I just happened to be the sperm that fertilized egg. She didn't care about me. She just wanted progress, data, and another test subject. They were running out.

I never saw her after my birth. I don't know her face.

There were at least fifty of us. Now it is down to two. Myself, and a friend. Well I consider them a friend. The only person I can talk to. I can vent to. They vent to me as well. We talk until we fall asleep or until one of us is dragged away to get long needles stuck into us like some pincushion.

The needles are the worst part. They hurt so much. The injection doesn't hurt. It's what comes after. It starts in your chest and jumps around in your body. It feels like its tearing your insides apart. I broke my arm from seizing. I just wanted it to stop. My throat was sore from screaming so much. I heard my friend getting the same treatment in the other room. We didn't talk that night.

We were stored in a dark room. There were no windows or light or beds. Or anything comfortable. The room was always damp and cold. The air was musty and thick. We were always gasping. When there were more of us the conditions of the room were much worse. I do miss the others however I do not think I could live with that many people again. I'm glad they are gone and no longer suffering. I wonder when my time will come. Hopefully soon. My friend and I will pass on and leave this world without regrets. We will no longer suffer.

I learned from a white coat that they were trying to make a living weapon with this pure substance they discovered in the Earth. Apparently it can use its purity to heal and end suffering. I hope it ends mine.

But then I learned the truth.

It turns out this pure element is the source of our suffering. The injections, the tests, the pain, is all from this element. The needles were full of the element but in a liquidized state.

They were filling us with that.

I hate it. I hate the element. I hate the white coats. I hate this planet. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it.

These feelings fueled me. My friend felt the same way. We came up with a plan to escape. To leave and never come back. I was happy for the first time in my miserable life, thinking that I can be happy.

That I can be human.

We could be something other than an object.

I can no longer remember my friend's name or face or anything. I just know that when I lost them, it hurt more than the needles.

I woke up in the cell and my friend was nowhere to be found. I assumed that they were getting injections again. They would be back soon. When the door opened, I sat up, expecting to see them. I turned to face the bright light and my shoulders sank.

The white coats lead me down a hall. It was gray. It was different than usual. This isn't the normal way. Where is this?

A set of double doors entered my vision. I got nervous.

We were behind a glass wall. The shuts shut, the sound echoing in my ears. When I looked through the glass wall I saw a large room. I saw my friend. I saw something glowing blue.

"Subject 51 is ready for the experiment. Prepare the Mew Aqua", I hear a voice through a speaker.

Subject 51? Is that what they call us? I must be 52 then. Fifty two people dead, thanks to this 'Mew Aqua'.

What I saw next, in the room, made my heart stop.

I saw my friend walk up to the glowing element, willingly. They touch it, they pick it up, place the orb to their lips, and swallow it.

A second pass by, then two, then th-

They are screaming. Their chest is glowing. Everything is blue. Their entire being is glowing. Energy shoots out of their chest. The screaming gets louder. Blood. I see blood.

I shout their name. I bang on the glass. I want this to stop. I want this to stop! Make it stop!

I scream at the white coats. They ignore me. I run for the door. I don't make it. I'm forced to watch my friend get torn apart by the element.

I get it now. They were injecting us with small amounts of Mew Aqua so our bodies can accept the original. But my friend…. Their body rejected it. Their body can't handle the powers, the purity. That's why the white coats need more people. More children.

Tears stream down my face as I am held, watching my friend die.

And I can't do anything about it.

The room goes dark. The screaming stops. The source of the screams is gone, turned to dust. There is blood on the walls from the body being torn apart. The orb is on the floor, sneering at me. I feel the hands leave my arms. I stare at the orb.

I hate it.

My stomach hurts. My head hurts.

"Subject 51 failed. Ready Subject 52," I feel hands again, dragging me to the element.

I don't struggle. What's the point? My friend is dead. I wanted our suffering to end. But not in this way.

I'm in the room, standing next to my friend's corpse or what's left if it. I don't look at the pile of ashes. I look at the orb.

I curse it.

I pick it up and shove it down my throat.

It hurts.

It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts.

The energy is tearing me apart. I don't scream. I won't give them the satisfaction of hearing me scream. I can feel the element trying to escape from me.

I won't let it. I bend over and cover my chest. I will take this with me to the grave. No one else will be hurt because of this.

I let out a yell as the pain intensifies, as it explodes.

Everything goes black.

I wake up. I hurt all over. I can hear voices. They are muffled. My stomach cramps and I instantly sit up and retch. My throat burns from the stomach acid. My head is pounding. What is going on?

"Subject 52 a complete success. His appearance has changed due to the purity of the Mew Aqua. Subject 52 has grown at least a few feet. Estimated height is six feet two inches."

What?

"The Deep Blue project is completed. Further testing is required." The doors open.

Deep Blue?

"Subject 52 can you stand?"

An order. I'm pulled to my feet. I place a hand on my mouth to keep myself from relapsing once more. Where is the element?

As if on cue I can feel my chest warm. My eyes widen.

"Its… inside me," I whisper.

"What was t-"

"GET IT OUT! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" I pull away from the white coats and claw at my chest. I draw blood. But the wounds close? No no no no no NO! "THIS WASN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!" I keep scratching. I move to my wrists. I see red. Not blue. Where is the blue? It needs to come out!

"Subject 52 calm down! He's going into shock!" I hear people scramble. But I don't care about them. I just want it out.

"I WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE! WHY AM I STILL ALIVE? WHY-"

Something pricks my neck. I swing at the person. I see them go down.

Something snaps. My entire being starts to glow blue. Red fills my vision. All I see is red.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shriek and the rage I felt, the hate I hid, is released.

I am panting. Everyone around me is gone. The walls are covered in gore. I'm covered in red. The white coats that were behind the glass are staring at me, their eyes wide in fear. I look down at my hands. I see blue energy dance along my fingertips.

"I…did this" I smile. "This Mew Aqua. This element I despise. I will use it. I will use it to express the amount of torture I went through. The torture we went through." I turn to face the white coats behind the glass wall.

"Deep Blue Project you say?" I chuckle. "Deep Blue it is."


End file.
